Horror In Domino High
by simplydivine24
Summary: YGO gets trapped in the school by a crazy authoress.
1. TRAPPED

BS: Hey peoplez this is BansheesSis12and this is my first fic !! Sooooooooooo No flames and if there are any problems blame it on them. :: points to YGO cast ::  
  
Joey: Since when are we the cause of your mistakes?  
  
BS: Since I said so.  
  
:: DBZWarrior1 kicks the door open::  
  
DBZWarrior1: I'm back.   
  
YGO Cast: O.O  
  
Yami: Hey nobody said she was going to be here!!! O.O  
  
BS: I didn't know.  
  
:: Anime falls ::  
  
DBZ: Chill I'm here for supporting my friend.  
  
Ryou: But isn't Bansheesis12 the person who sent you the threatening review?  
  
DBZ: ........maybe  
  
BS: Yea I did and I'm glad that I did.  
  
:: review pops up ::  
  
'Wen r u gonna publish the next chappie oVo   
and the story is hularious.its good. bye   
HURRY UP AND MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
OR I WILL HURT U AND I can'  
  
BS: Ok before we start this story, does anybody have any questions?   
  
:: Bakura slowly raises hand ::  
  
BS12 & DBZ: Yea -.-  
  
Bakura: Why is this a horror?  
  
DBZ: Cuz your trapped in the freakin school, that's the horror part!!  
  
Cast: WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
:: BS hits DBZ on the back of her head with her science textbook ::  
  
BS: Nice work genius. oVo  
  
DBZ: what was that for??   
  
BS: Cuz you blurted out what's going to happen.......Ok I'm going to start this fic before DBZ blurts out anymore things, so start the disclaimer.... HEY!! Wait a minute mmm...Who should be my disclaimer slave :: looks at cast & DBZ evilly ::   
  
Cast & DBZ: O.o UH-OH   
  
:: DBZ runs under couch :: (A/N: Why is there a couch in here?)  
  
BS: You Miss Friendship Freak start the disclaimer NOW.   
  
Friendship Freak I mean Tea: BS does not own YU-GI-OH but if she did I wouldn't be here right now.  
  
BS: Start the-  
  
:: DBZ runs out from under the couch and races over to BansheeSis12 and pushes her aside ::   
  
BS: OW   
  
DBZ:START THE STORY!!! For once I started the first chappie. GO ME. GO ME.  
  
:: BS throws science. textbook at DBZ ::   
  
DBZ: OW   
  
:: BS uses authoress powers to rewind time, everything goes backwards until DBZ comes out of couch ::  
  
:: DBZ races towards BansheesSis12 but BS moves out of the way and DBZ hits the wall ::  
  
DBZ: OW  
  
BS: Start the story....HA take that  
  
Cast: OO help us.

* * *

At Domino High School 12:00 PM  
  
Principle: :: on intercom :: Due to the storm coming our way, school will be dismissed early, Thank You  
Students & Teachers (except Kaiba): YIPPEE!! :: everyone is leaving ::  
  
Tea: Hold it everyone :: everyone stops ::  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Tea: You promised me to help me in with friendship moral.  
  
Joey: since when   
  
Tea: Since Yugi and Kaiba said so.  
  
Kaiba: When did I say that?  
  
Tea: Remember when you were drunk and I asked you and you said yes.  
  
Kaiba: Did I say anything else? O.O  
  
Tea: Yea you asked me if I wanted to go in your b- :: Kaiba puts a hand infront of Tea's mouth ::  
  
Kaiba: Forget I asked.  
  
Random Person: Great we have to stay and help miss friendship freak. I don't think so.  
  
:: everyone leaves except Kaiba and gang cause of Tea's friendship talk ::  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOO :: tries to dig his way out ::  
  
Kaiba: I knew he was a dog.

* * *

Outside Domino High 12:10 PM  
  
:: Authoress appears ::   
  
BS: Let's see where I put that lock.  
  
:: Checks all pants and vest pockets ::   
  
BS: Where in Hell's name did I put that damn lock!! oVo... O yea I remember!  
  
:: Takes off shoe and starts shaking it, following items fall out::  
  
Toy Boat  
  
100 ways to get revenge on your sister book  
  
A sink   
  
A flamethrower   
  
Math HW (A/N: So that's where I put it)  
  
A year old green PB&J sandwich.  
  
BS: I think I'll give this to DBZ :: grins evilly ::  
  
:: tosses sandwich into a portal and lands on DBZ ::

* * *

In Edit Room 12:12 PM  
  
:: DBZ is sleeping :: (A/N: What a big help she is --)  
  
:: The portal opens and sandwich lands on DBZ's face ::  
  
:: DBZ wakes up to find a sandwich on her pathetic face ::  
  
DBZ: :: sniffs sandwich :: O well :: eats sandwich ::  
  
Back outside Of school   
  
:: BS finally finds lock and sees DBZ eating sandwich::  
  
BS: I think I'm gonna be sick  
  
:: finds paper bag and barfs in it::   
BS: I'll save this later   
  
:: puts paper bag in her pocket::  
  
:: locks everything and goes back to edit room::

* * *

At the edit room  
  
:: BS appears ::  
  
DBZ: you know you could have just pushed the lockdown button.   
  
BS: Now you tell me -.-  
  
DBZ: Yea why do ask?   
  
:: BS bangs head on computer and presses emergency lockdown button::  
  
Computer: Emergency lockdown activated. Domino High is now lock downed.  
  
DBZ: O.O WAAAAA you have a ghost in your edit room too!! (look in her story: Chaos At Domino Theater)  
  
:: hides under couch (A/N: I still don't know why there's a couch in here)::  
  
BS: -.- pathetic  
  
School  
  
:: Tea finishes her speech ::  
  
Joey: The horror is over. (A/N: that's what you think)  
  
:: Yugi tries to open front door::  
  
Yugi: You guys I can't open the door.  
  
Kaiba: Of course you can't you're a weakling.  
  
Joey: back off moneybags  
  
Kaiba: make me ya' mutt  
  
Joey: watch ya' say  
  
Kaiba: :: mumbles:: nothing ya' flea bag  
  
:: All at once the gang tries to open the door but fails::   
  
Tristan: How are we gonna get-  
  
:: Door appears and someone walks out::   
  
Cast: O.o  
  
Tea: No, anybody but you  
  
???: Where am I?  
  
:: Door disappears::  
  
END CHAPTER

* * *

Edit Room  
  
BS: OH YEA EVIL CLIFFY MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Bakura: Where's your crazy friend  
  
BS:.....umm...she went to get...groceries..since she was... no help...yea she went to get groceries.   
  
Bakura: Whatever  
  
BS: ok next chapter the mystery guest is reveled so RR bye.


	2. Another Flashback

BS: I am not responsible for DBZ's disappearance, which  
  
isn't bad. Start the disclaimer NOW!! HURRY!!  
  
Tea: BS or DBZ do not own YGO.  
  
BS: START THE STORY NOW!!!  
  
In the last chapter, school was out early and everyone left except- AH hell if u want to know what happened last chapter read the damn chapter already! All you have to do is press the back purple button where the chapter title is. START THE STORY!  
  
Tea: NO!! Anybody but you!!  
  
???: Where am I?  
  
Cast: DBZ?!?!?!?  
  
DBZ: Hey what are you guys doing in my room?  
  
Cast: --;; ::anime falls::  
  
Kaiba: ::Whispers to Tristan:: 40 seconds she has been here and she already said something stupid.  
  
Yugi: DBZ this isn't your room it's Domino High.  
  
DBZ: You mean high as in HIGH school.  
  
Cast: Yea.  
  
DBZ: ::turns pale:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Curse you BS!! I don't even go to high school!!! Where's the exit?!  
  
Tea: You and BS locked the exits so we can't get out.  
  
Ryou: I guess you're stuck with us too.  
  
DBZ: ::goes pale even more and faints ::  
  
Joey: I guess her worst nightmare of being trapped in the school has become a reality.  
  
Kaiba: WOW the dog talks intelligently  
  
Joey: HUH?  
  
One Minute Later  
  
DBZ: ::wakes up:: Whoa I don't suggest falling on the floor like that ::rubs head::  
  
Yugi: DBZ just how did you get in here?  
  
DBZ: Well I guess this is how it happened.... Sit back and relax folks were going into to flashback  
  
mode here.  
  
Cast: AWWW VV  
  
DBZ: TOO BAD!!! This is what the chapter is about sooo tough bananas!!  
  
Flashback  
  
::DBZ is still sleeping on couch. BS is tiptoeing around the edit room planning something.::  
  
BS: ::whispers:: Ok that should do it. ::looks at DBZ::  
  
DBZ: ::talks in sleep:: No.....back off......I'm smuggling sugar........my peanut  
  
butter..........ZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
BS: --; AWWWW sleeping like a baby. I sure hate to wake her up but hey I love to. ::uses blow horn to wake up DBZ::  
  
::BS runs and hides ::  
  
DBZ: ::falls off couch and wakes up:: I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!! Huh?  
  
::Spots trail of ritz bits peanut butter crackers::  
  
DBZ: OH BOY, must be my lucky day...wait a minute, why is there trail of ritz bits peanut butter crackers? Something going on here, so I'm not going to follow them and follow my instincts instead.  
  
DBZ: ::Spots huge gigantic size Peanut Butter jar in a portal doorway but fails to notice the portal:: Forget my instincts I'm gonna follow my stomach! ::Picks up trail of ritz bits peanut butter  
  
crackers and makes a mad dash for the huge peanut butter jar, BUT runs right through it because it's a hologram and runs into the portal.::  
  
::BS pops out of nowhere, slams the door and locks the door with DBZ inside::  
  
BS: Well that went really well.  
  
End Flashback  
  
DBZ: ...and then I ended up here and then Tea said no anybody but you, and then I said where am I, and then you guys said DBZ!!!, and then-  
  
Cast: YOUR'RE TELLING THE STORY ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!  
  
DBZ: Well you don't have to be so snoody.... ::just realizes something and falls to the floor and yells to the ceiling:: PEANUT BUTTER NEVR BETRAYED ME BEFORE!!!! CURSE YOU  
  
BSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cast: --;;  
  
Joey: Uh now what?  
  
Yugi: Maybe we should find a way out.  
  
BS: ::on intercom:: Hahahaha you'll never find a way out!  
  
DBZ: BS you asshole why did you trap me in here!! OVO  
  
BS: Cuzzzz I felt like it.  
  
DBZ: Wait till I get my hands on you, you son of a- ::Tristan covers DBZ's mouth ::  
  
Tristan: I think your a little to young to swear.  
  
Cast: OO; ;  
  
BS: As I said before, you'll never find a way out ::goes off intercom::  
  
Ryou: Sooooo how do we get out?  
  
Tea: Wait DBZ has a lot of crazy gadgets; maybe one of them could get us out.  
  
DBZ: Yea let's see what I have. O, before I get my gadgets out I have something to show you.  
  
Cast: WHAT!?  
  
DBZ: THIS!! ::holds up Yami separation from Hikari powder ::  
  
Ryou and Yugi: NOOOOOOOO!!  
  
::creepy music plays:: DUN DUN DUN..................  
  
BS: ::on intercom:: Wait a minute DBZ why didn't you scream?  
  
DBZ: Why should I scream?  
  
BS: Because the creepy music just played.  
  
DBZ: It did?  
  
BS: OK CUT!! TAKE TWO and ACTION!  
  
::Creepy music plays (again):: DUN DUN DUN  
  
DBZ:.........  
  
BS: CUT!!!! DBZ why aren't you screaming?  
  
DBZ: Well what's my motivation?  
  
BS: ::anime falls:: -- Ok who hires these people??!!  
  
Cast and DBZ: You did.   
  
BS: WELL WHO HIRED ME!?  
  
Cast: ::blink, blink ::  
  
DBZ: THE MONKEY DID!!! ::points to monkey ::   
  
Monkey: oo ah  
  
BS and Cast: ::anime falls::  
  
BS: THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO MY TRAILER AND DON'T BOTHER ME TILL CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
Cast: ::blink, blink ::  
  
Monkey: oo ah ah oo ah ah oooo ah ah o.  
  
DBZ: The monkey says please R&R and also the monkeys shall become the dominant species one day and all you puny humans shall bow down to the monkey lord. ::blink, blink:: That's a strange thing to say, either that or he just wants a banana.  
  
Cast: ::blink, blink::  
  
Monkey: oooo ah ah o o o ah ah!!!  
  
DBZ: OO Whoa such a potty mouth!!...Um.... Bye and please get us out of the school. I don't belong in high school, not until 1 year from now anyways!! T.T R&R.  
  
Delete Reply Forward Spam 


	3. Alliance Of Evil

Monkey: Ooh ah ah.  
  
DBZ: He says it's time for ch 3 ::Knocking on BS's trailer ::  
  
BS: Ok wait one damn minute.  
  
:: 1 minute later ::  
  
:: monkey knocks on door ::  
  
:: Bs opens door ::  
  
BS: What!  
  
Monkey: Oo ah ah. ( Hurry up )  
  
BS: YOU'RE FIRED!! (A/N: my fav. line from 24)  
  
Monkey: OOH AAH AAH AAH AHH ( You can't fire me, I'm you're boss ) OVO  
  
BS: Yea well I.............I've got a promotion so I now own this story plot, SO LEAVE!  
:: monkey leaves ::  
  
BS: Start the story!! .  
  
Tea: BS doesn't own YGO.  
  
Last Time: The YGO gang figures out that they're stuck with a psychopath in the school and they also figure out that they are locked in the school for 2 weeks. MUHAHAHAHAHA ::cough, cough:: Start the story.  
  
At School:  
  
DBZ: THIS!! :: holds out yami separation from hikari powder ::  
  
Yugi and Ryou: NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
DBZ: I forgot the two reasons why I can't have this....A-A-A-ACHOOOOO.  
  
:: powder blows all over the cast and DBZ ::  
  
Cast: :: Cough, Cough ::  
  
:: Yami and Bakura separate from Yugi and Ryou ::  
  
Yami and Bakura: :: points to each other :: YOU!!  
  
Marik and Yami Marik: ::suddenly appear when the powder was blown on the cast :: :: points to cast :: YOU!!  
  
Cast except Marik and Yami Marik: :: points to Marik and Yami Marik :: YOU!!  
  
DBZ: MEEE!! .  
  
Cast: -.-;  
  
:: DBZ just realizes something ::  
  
DBZ: Did I just sneeze all the powder everywhere?  
  
Cast: Yes.  
  
DBZ: Oh crap -.-...... Whoa I feel a split personality coming on.  
  
:: DBZ separates and a girl with ruby red eyes and black hair w/red streaks appears ::  
  
Girl: FINALLY I AM FREE FROM THIS PATHETIC VESSAL!! BOW DOWN TO ME YOU FOOLISH MORTALS OR BE OBLITERATED!!  
  
:: Gets machine gun out and is about to shoot ::  
  
Cast and DBZ: OO;  
  
:: girl disappears ::  
  
Yugi: Who...was... THAT?  
  
DBZ: Uhhhh...... My grandma. Heh heh.  
  
Cast except Joey: ::anime falls::  
  
Joey: Your grandma's a psycho.  
  
DBZ: ::anime falls too:  
  
Edit Room:  
  
:: girl appears and starts shooting at BS ::  
  
BS:: AHHHH OO;  
  
Girl: :: Stops shooting :: Who are you?  
  
BS: I'm Bansheessis12 the authoress of this story and you must be DBZ's grandma.  
  
Girl: WHAT!! I'M NOT THAT PSYCHOTIC IDIOT'S GRANDMOTHER.  
  
BS: Well that's what she said.  
  
Girl: Wait till I get my hands on her....... I'm that idiot's yami.  
  
Bs: So she does have a yami, you must be the dark side of her.  
  
Girl: Yes I am. The names Anjira but call me Angela.  
  
BS : :: evil grin :: I just thought of something pure genius.  
  
Angela: Do tell ::evil grin::  
  
:: BS whispers in Angela's ear :  
  
School:  
  
Tristan: I can't believe that was your grandma, she almost killed us!  
  
DBZ: Well she is crazy so that's why we had to send her to a home but she keeps on escaping.  
  
Marik: Really? I'm starting to like her.  
  
Yami: Wait how did you get here?  
  
Marik: I don't know, one minute we were in Egypt and the next were in a high school.  
  
Yami Marik: High school? I thought this was the Jerry Springer show.  
  
Cast And DBZ except Yami Marik: ::anime falls::  
  
Kaiba: Back to the important problem, how are we supposed to get out of here?  
  
DBZ: O yea :: starts looking thru her stuff ::  
  
The following items come out:  
  
Flamethrower  
  
Shovel  
  
Sword  
  
Meat tenderizer  
  
Mallet  
  
Frying Pan  
  
Radioactive ants  
  
Blackmail Kit  
  
Chainsaw  
  
Ketchup Packets  
  
Rock climbing rope  
  
Cast: OO; ::slowly backs away:  
  
Edit Room:  
  
BS: Ok, so we both agree to sign the alliance to torture the YGO cast and your hikari and only them from the permission of the authoress.  
  
Angela: Right, so where do I sign?  
  
BS: Right there.  
  
:: BS and Angela sign alliance of evil ::  
  
Angela: Now all we need to do is make Yami Marik and Bakura to sign the alliance of evil.  
  
BS: And then we can torture them.  
  
School:  
  
:: DBZ used all her gadgets to try and open the door and now she is crying in the corner over her broken shovel. ::  
  
Tea: Now what are we gonna do?  
  
Yugi: Don't know.  
  
Kabia: Maybe the mutt can dig us out.  
  
Joey: Watch whom you callin a mutt!  
  
Tea: Will you two shut up!  
  
:: All of a sudden Bakura and Yami Marik disappear ::  
  
Ryou: Where did they go?  
  
Kaiba: Who cares the two psychopaths are gone.  
  
Joey: Yea, but we still got one more.  
  
:: Cast glances at DBZ crying in the corner:: Pathetic. -.-  
  
DBZ: :: Finally stops crying :: What happened?  
  
Yami: Bakura and Yami Marik are gone.  
  
DBZ: What are you up to Bs?  
  
BS: :: On intercom:: Nothing ::innocently::  
  
:: Scares the shit out of everyone::  
  
DBZ: GHOST!!  
  
Everyone except DBZ: ;  
  
Edit Room:  
  
:: Bakura and yami Marik appear ::  
  
Bakura: How'd we get here?  
  
Yami Marik: Hey aren't you that idiot's grandma.  
  
:: anime fall::  
  
BS: I brought you here.  
  
Yami Marik: Why?  
  
Angela: Cause she felt like it and you have to sign the alliance of evil.  
  
Bakura: What's that?  
  
Angela: It's where you have full permission from the authoress-  
  
BS: THAT'S ME .  
  
Angela: -.- To torture the cast.  
  
Yami Marik and Bakura: Where do we sign!! .  
  
BS: right here.  
  
:: Yami Marik and Bakura sign while BS and Angela smile evilly ::  
  
End Chapter 


End file.
